A Happy Start
by yogirl2
Summary: Lily protects her son from Voldemort at that faithful Halloween's night, turning into a soul. Well! rest is the story to read.  Beta'd chapter


Hello folks! This is my own writing about "What if?". Before reading the story, i will warn you that this one-shot is beta'd version, of the previous published one.

I will thanks to my beta "Breanna Tala" with all my heart. Without her help, this fanfic will not be corrected properly.

Enough for writing, Lets begin to read

**Disclaimer: I DID NOT own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling. But... well! This story is mine :-)**

"Not Harry... not harry!"

"Stand aside you silly girl!"

"Have mercy... take me instead... not Harry!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The killing curse then hit the red-haired woman, ending the protesting shouts.

The mother was none other than Lily Potter, saving her baby. She had tried all things, from shouting to begging, to save her child, but the snack headed devil did not have any heart. If he had, then he could have understood the love of a mother.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lord Voldemort shouted the curse towards the child to end his misery. But then something unforgettable happened. It is known that the unforgivable curses could not be blocked nor survived, yet before the curse could reach the child, it bounced back and hit Voldemort with full force, making him mortal once and for all.

That Halloween night, a mother's love had protected her child. That fateful night, Lily had left only her body in the world. She was, now, only a living soul. The mother had remained there to protect her son. How could she bear to see her baby love to be killed! So when the devil shot the green curse, she had thrown herself before Harry. The killing curse could not kill the already-dead person, so it had bounded back towards its caster. And then, Voldemort had died, ending his journey in this world to rot in hell.

A raven-haired, one year old child, who was staring with wide, tearful eyes from his crib, started to cry. His innocent mind had not understood anything, but he had known that something bad had happened.

Lily, who couldn't bear to see her baby in tears, started to hum a lullaby, which calmed baby Harry into a blissful sleep.

"Oh my child! . . . I will be always there for you..., and watch you... until someone loves you more than me...!".

10 years later, at Hogwarts:

A raven-haired, skinny boy, wearing hideously large round glasses and clothes for someone triple his size, was slowly entering the castle with his best friend, Ron, and was feeling very nervous. He was walking slowly, not trying to faint.

Yes, friends! Unlike at Private Drive, where he couldn't be friends with anyone due to Dudley, he now had Ron, who already knew about magic, and Hermione, new to this world just like him. The raven-head's friend had also told him about the four houses. And he promised him that they will always be friends, no matter where they will be sorted.

The young child was placed under the care of his Aunt Petunia when he was one, as he had no other living relatives. When he had gained the knowledge of the surroundings, he had been commanded only to obey and serve. At the Dursley's, they had made it clear to him never use the "M" word.

Young Harry could not deny how happy he was when he was informed that he was a wizard. He had also found out that his parents had gone to Hogwarts and were killed trying to protect him. Unlike what the Dursleys had told him; that he was an unwanted burden whose parents had died in a drunken driving accident. And more importantly, the raven haired boy was happy that he will be able to live without Dursleys!. For a whole year! They never loved him, nor cared for him.

_But what if people realize what a burden I am and reject me? I cannot bear to think about that now. I will always try my very best and not will I ask for anything and I will try to study a lot. _

The child shook his head to get rid of such heart-breaking thoughts.

Upon entering Hogwarts, he couldn't stop feeling so happy. He started to stare here and there in awe. The castle ceiling was enchanted with floating, flickering candles, as Hermione had told them. There were moving pictures hanging on the wall, which were talking, and ghosts were floating around everywhere. Yes, this world was really like a fairytale to him. Soon, he joined the other newcomers standing to be sorted.

Headmaster Dumbledore, wearing the only brightly twinkling blue robes, stood, getting everyone's attention and started to give the introductory speech about unison. Then, Professor McGonagal started to announce the names of first year students to be sorted by the elderly Sorting Hat.

"Malfoy, Draco," shouted the witch.

"Ravenclaw!" announced the hat.

"Granger, Hermione," called the professor.

"Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat shouted immediately.

"Weasley, Ronald," said the elderly witch.

"Hufflepuff!" announced the old hat.

"Potter, Harry!" called Professor McGonagal.

The name of the boy-who-lived grabbed the immediate attention of all the students. The hall was now filled by the building whispers:

"Did you hear Harry Potter?"

"As in THE HARRY POTTER?"

"The boy-who-lived killed you-know-who?"

"... You mean who killed voldie?"

"Sure he will be sorted in gryffindor...

"Don't matter..."

"...Please place him in our house...!"

All these voices has started to make little Harry more nervous, as was not used to any attention. Slowly, he started to move towards the stage, careful not to fall, as he was shaking very badly. Professor McGonagal smiled at him encouragingly, handing him the hat. He sat on the chair slowly and cautiously before putting the old hat on his head. The hat was very large as it kept falling from his head all the way down to his mouth, so he grabbed it firmly. Soon, the hat started its musing:

"Who do we have here...?"

"You can talk!" Soon the nervousness of the child changed to excitement.

"Of course I can! How I will sort you, then?... Hummmm... What do I see here? Ahhhh... another wise one!... where should I place you?...Hmmmmmm...You had some courage, like your father's gryffindor trait, and your mother's intelligence and love, so you could be placed in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff...yet you have more of a thirst to prove yourself that is very ambitious and cunning. Now, where to place you, wise one...? You have got equal traits for the four houses... But you had been severely harmed?... and mistreated in the past? You will gain more in the care of Severus!".

"Slytherin!" shouted the hat, ending the one sided conservation. Harry removed the hat from his head, sighing softly, and hand it back to the shocked witch. He started to move towards the Slytherin table to sit among the students whom were gawking at him.

Upon sitting on the bench, the slytherins greeted him with great enthusiasn. Searching for Ron and Hermione, afraid for the rejection, he saw them giving him a "thumps up" and silently saying "all the best".

Soon, dinner arrived and the students started to fill their plates. Harry had filled his plate after looking over such a high amount of food for the first time in his life, and he started to eat rapidly, afraid that the food will be removed or snatched from him soon. But after a few bites, he became nauseas. As, at home, he was used to eating very little, with the Dursleys shoving their faces with food they forced him to make, leaving him only leftovers. After chewing very little, he had to stop eating, and the raven-head started to move the food around on his plate. After playing with the food for a few boring minutes, he moved his eyes to look at the staff table, and for the first time, he observed a pair of obsidian black eyes, which were watching him carefully.

* * *

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

* * *

Severus Snape was a man who was known to be lacking any emotions. While he didn't show his care to any student verbally, he ALSO did not torment them. He criticized all the students equally, including his snakes, but he also handled the children with tender care when needed.

Severus had grown up with his abusive, drunk father, Tobias Snape. That's why the teacher was very familiar with what abuse can do. Considering, due his father's abuse, he had made wrong decision, turning into a lonely man. Due to this, the professor had always rejected any form of abuse, whether verbally or physically.

In Severus' childhood, he hadn't any source of love, aside from his sick mother.

Then, Lily comes in his life. Lily...! Her name has always brought some hollowness to his heart.

Lily was his only friend during his childhood. And whenever she saw him with her beautiful, shiny, almond shaped green eyes, she could see his soul. Lily Evans was always there when he was cried when he received a new injury from his father. And whenever she caressed with tenderness or kissed the site, the pain always had gone away. She was always there whenever he needed to talk, to tell someone about his pain. And she had always seen him with great affection, not by hatred or pity.

Then, they had started Hogwarts, and he was placed in Slytherin while she in the Gryffindor. Despite the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry, she had continued their friendship.

The Marauders had then started to pull their miserable pranks on him, but she had always taken his side, angry with Potter.

Then, in fifth year, Severus had called her mudblood. After that, she had refused to see him and he had joined the Dark Lord.

After seventh year, Potter and Lily got married. Until then, Snape continually tried to apologize to her, as she was his only true friend.

And then, he had heard half of that blasted prophecy and told his master.

After a year, Lily gave birth to a child. For this happening event, she threw a party, also inviting him.

At the party, Snape had seen her. He had seen her happiness while holding her baby with such carefulness. Her gaze was showing such pride, and her beautiful face was glowing with great happiness. The mother's red fiery hair was waving through the air. She was wearing her simple white robe, which made her appear to be an angel. And at that sight, Snape had become jealous... jealous of Potter for having his girl and having a wonderful child, which could have been his.

And when she turned her beautiful eyes towards him, he had forgotten about his jealousy. She had greeted him with open hands, as did her husband.

At night, the greasy-haired man had apologized and she had appointed him to be Harry's Godfather. He and Potter had gotten along due to Lily, since then.

After some time, the Dark Lord realized Lily's child to be the prophesized child. And then, Snape had realized his mistake of joining Voldemort. Severus had ultimately informed the Potters, who then gone to hide under the Fidilius Charm, making the mutt the secret keeper. After that, he had switched sides with Albus in order to protect Lily. But in the end, Lily and Potter had died, leaving their child. Black had gone to Azkaban for his betrayal.

Severus Snape could not forget that fateful night when he had seen Lily lying coldly on the floor, unresponsive. Her eyes, which were once always shining and twinkling with emotions, were blank, looking into nothing with her pale body lying coldly. The dark haired man had sat down next to her on the cold floor, just staring at his angel unresponsively.

And when Dumbledore had arrived and closed her eyes, then the greasy-haired man had cried. That was the night when all the emotions in him were killed, along with Lily. He had then closed himself off in his grief, barely eating or talking to anyone. Albus Dumbledore had proved a great mentor, taking good care of him like his own. The headmaster moved Severus to his own chambers, in order to help the grieving man in mental healing. It had taken four years for Snape to get back to normal, but yet he still had closed all doors for love.

The greasy-haired man had then asked the headmaster about his guardianship. After all, Lily had trusted him with the responsibility. Albus had told Severus that Harry was placed with his aunt due to his illness and Severus was sure that the child was living there happily, mostly because the man was afraid of turning out like his abusive father.

He has been told that Lily's child will be arriving at Hogwarts tonight. And the name of Lily's son had brought all his grieving emotion back.

And it was not wrong to say that Severus was astonished when the child was sorted in his care. He had known that some of the children placed in Slytherin come from abusive family or from their paternal genes. Harry's parents were both Gryffindor. He was praying silently that child's case was not the same.

The Slytherin Head of House was watching Lily's son like a hawk, observing all the signs of abuse. The child was wearing very old, torn, hideous rags which could barely be called clothes. Unlike all the chattering, shouting students, young Harry was very silent. And upon arriving at stage to be sorted, the boy's shoulders were slumped and shaking, unlike a proud or happy child. The greasy-haired man was now praying very hard in his heart that all these realizations did not lead to the result that he was considering. Merlin! If Lily's child was abused, then he would not be able forgive himself. Now, the greasy-haired man was also planning to observe the child more personally, just in case.

And then Potter's eyes averted towards him and he was seeing those beautiful green eyes. For a moment, he was simply mesmerized with these eyes. He lost all knowledge of the surrounding area and was instead he was looking at his beautiful angel in white robes, appearing just like at the party. But she was not happy, like in the Potter's house. She was watching him with pleading eyes. Asking him for something. The scene of hallucination only stopped when the child removed his gaze.

Yes, Definitely. He will check on Lily's son personally, tonight. Lily had trusted him by putting Harry in his care and he and he refused to lose his trust.

* * *

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

* * *

All the Slytherin first years were now standing in their Head of House's office. In this group of children, Harry Potter was also present there. He had already made friends with his fellow house members, including Theodere Nott and Pansy Parkinson. And he was praying that their teachers will not be that strict.

"Silence!", bellowed Professor Snape upon entering his office.

All the chattering ended by this sudden entrance. Obsidian black eyes gazed at the student body, and the teacher started to speak to the students.

After then, he allowed all of them to leave for the Slytherin dormitory.

"Potter! Please wait here for me," asked Snape politely of the raven-haired child.

Soon, all of the students left, and he closed the door. The old man then cast a locking and silencing spell on the door.

For some moments, the black-haired man just observed Harry. The child was fidgeting nervously. Now that he observed him more carefully, the child was indeed very scrawny and tiny for his age. People could mistake him to be a nine year old instead of eleven.

The older man then sat on the rug, and also indicated to the boy to sit next to him, who seated as far away as possible. This action was not unnotised by Severus, seeing the untrusted green eyes stared at him back.

"How are you Harry?" The older man started the conservation very politely.

Astonished, wide eyes stared at him. "I'm fine... Thank you, Sir!"

"You will not probably know that I used to be friends with your parents?" It was not true, as he was only friend with Lily, but he wanted to observe the child's behavior carefully. Also, James Potter and Severus had come to some sort of truce.

"Really! . . . How were they?" Now, the curious boy was watching him.

If Harry's guardian had doted on him, then they would have told him about his parents. "Your mother was very beautiful..." The name of Lily brought back his grief, but swallowing past his lump, he continued the conservation "... and friendly. She was known to have a very kind heart. Always bringing good from the bad...and she respected all. You have her eyes. Well, Potter (_unlike your mother_) was very (_arrogantly_) brave and (_attention seekingly_) courageous. He was loyal to your mother. Your face is similar to his."

"How were they with me?" The raven-head could not avoid blurting out the question because Uncle Vernon had told him several times that they hated him that's why his parents had left him.

Snape ultimately realized the silent question: "Did they love me?". This question made Severus very sad and angry. God forbidden! What had those people, his guardins, told this child? But he didn't want his charge to be afraid of him. If that happened, Harry will not tell him anything. He hid all emotions with his well-guarded occlumency face.

"Yes Harry... they loved you very much! You were there pride. They had bought you every necessities. When you were a toddler, you had many clothes and toys. Their home was covered in pictures of you and them, like every family has. They couldn't see you in tears, and your pain always made them cry."

Relief now filled the green eyes.

"Why did you ask this, Harry? Surely your family had told you about them?" The teacher wanted the child to open up to him, so he stared to interrogate with careful questions.

"Ummmm... well, they did not..."

"And may I bring myself to ask why?"

"Well... you see, sir, they did not like magic very much..."

"Oh! I see... And do they like you?"

" ... Yes! . . ."

"And why am not believing that? Child! Remember, I told you that I was friend with your parents. You can tell me anything!"

Now the sad, frightened boy ducked his head in shame.

Sighing, Severus carefully moved towards child, noticing his flinch at the action. He lifted the boy's head with his finger, gently, to make the child understand. Upon this action, he saw the sad, careful, guarded green eyes. Lily's eyes were not made for these expressions. Any child is not made to be abused.

Seeing that his approach was getting him nowhere, Severus decided to try a different tactic.

"Child! Did you know that your parents had appointed me your guardian... And if you don't want to live with the Dursleys, I can take you away from them?"

"Really sir?" the child asked eagerly with curious but untrusting eyes.

"Yes Harry! And while living with me. I promise you that I will give you clothes... and toys... and all your necessities. And you will have your own room. And i will take care of you. But first, you have to tell me if they had mistreated you? You can trust me, child!"

Now, Harry was wondering if he should accept or refuse the request. Once, in school, he had told a teacher and then Uncle Vernon had told the principal that he was making up stories. And the fat whale uncle had been very angry with him for a long time and punished him. But the professor had promised him that he would be good with him, unlike the teacher at school. And he will have his own room! Unlike at Dursley's, where he lives in cupboard under the stairs. But then, the child was also very afraid. Using all his bravery, he thought that he should tell his Head of House because the teacher was friends with his parents.

"Well... sir... you see, they didn't like magic... and they were not nice to me." he told, watching the soft, black eyes who were encouraging him for the action.

"Did they abuse you?" questioned the professor.

"I don't understand sir?" Silently pleading eyes stared at the man

"Did they not give you food? Or clothes . . . and tell you mean things?. . . Or did they hit you most of the time?"

"Of course they give me clothes! Dudley's hand me downs and food to eat. And they did not hit me, but they punished me for my mistakes. They always told me the truth," the child burst out for the self-preservation.

"Child! These all are included in abuse." Indeed, mental abuse. The child had now folded his hands in front of his chest, trying to hug himself.

"Will you please remove your shirt for me?" requested the older man.

"What do you mean?" The child jumped from the sofa, looking at the door for survival.

Severus carefully settled his hands on Harry's shoulders, observing his flinch and tremors. Soon, Potter had gone limp in his hands, gasping for breath. The child had gone into a panic attack. Reflexively, he moved the raven-head at his lap, the child's back against his chest.

"Don't worry, Harry! Everything will be alright...try to breath with me ... in and out, in and out... concentrate on my breathing. That's it, in and out... in and out..."

For some minutes, the student and the teacher just sat there, saying nothing. Then, the child started to squirm in his lap, trying to move away. The older man held him firmly but gently and started to massage Potter's tight knots on his neck, relaxing him.

"You know child... I was also abused in my childhood... And you can trust me. I will be not ashamed of you."

The boy then moved away from the professor's lap to stand in front him, staring at him carefully. "Promise?"

"Yes! I promise," he vowed to the boy and himself.

Harry then started to remove his outer robes and then his rubbish excuse of a turtleneck shirt with shaking hands.

Severus Sape could not stop himself form explaiming loudly. This caused the raven-head to step back and duck his head in shame.

The child's body was covered in bruises, a mixture of red and blue, including old and fresh ones. There were also hand prints at his neck, shoulders and hands. Canning was also be shown by cuts. The child was severely malnutrition; almost every bone was pocking from his skin. The boy in front of him was an image of a prisoner, not some 11 year old child.

This caused the Head of House to start fuming in anger. Magic secrecy, go to hell, I will turn those waste of life into living torture. After all, he used to be an ex-death eater. But first, the professor had to keep his cool and calm posture in order to keep the boy calm.

"I am not angry with you Harry...".

The child's attention was still at the floor, shamefully.

How could they do this to a child... his child! _Yes I cannot not stop myself from being possessive and protective. Lily had given me one of her precious thing. And now, I will always take care of Harry and will never__allow any harm to my child._

"Please look at me, Harry?" asked the older man, more politely.

Tear-filled green eyes watched him back, but he knew that the child would not cry in front of him. Abused child are told to not cry, as it will be there sign of weakness. The child had started to shiver as he was still topless. The older man carefully removed his charmed robe - with warming spell - and wrapped the astonished, cold child.

"You are not to be considered as weak. It was not your fault for their actions. They were just sorry excuses for humans who didn't known about love." Saying that, he gently lifted the too-light, flinching boy into his arms.

"We are going to heal you first, in my room." Telling that, he moved towards his private room.

Laying Harry gently in his bed, he waved his wand at the child in order to record the extent of his injuries to case against the Dursleys.

"Will you take me in?" asked the careful, hurt boy. The child was so fragile, yet waiting for be accepted for love.

"Of course, I will. And I promise you that I will never hurt you," vowed the guardian.

Severus then summoned many potions for bruises, pain, and dreamless sleep. He charmed the boy into a sleeping gown, who was more than relieved for this action. The guardian then asked the child to drink the potions, one by one. Soon, the child's face had gained some peace and blissfulness, followed by a dreamless sleep.

Severus then gently tucked his child in. Stroking the raven colored hair, he carefully brushed aside the fringe from his eyes, kissing at the site of lightning bolt scar. He then went to the other end of the bed to lie next him. The professor's hand continued to stroke the hair of his child.

Today, Snape had gained many emotions; more grief was added for not taking care of a child, sad for not being there for Harry, and anger for the Dursleys. In the past, he was worried that he will turn to Harry like his abusive father. But hell, Dursley was more abusive than Tobias, and Harry had no one there to turn to, if he had; the child would have been told about his parents.

Staring back at Harry, he vowed: "I promise, Lily, that I will take care of your child ...my child! ...my Harry! Please help me... to heal him."

After some Promising and vowing he also goes into a dreamed sleep.

* * *

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

* * *

Lily's soul; who was watching them, was crying. But these tears were not from the being hurt or sadness. The tears were of relief; that finally, her Harry had found some love, including understanding and respect for Severus. She had protested with James to appoint his friend godfather against Sirius because she had always known the kind heart of Snape. And here she was happy to know about his decision. She had long forgiven Severus for his mistakes.

When Lily became a soul, she had followed his son everywhere. Because she was a soul and not a ghost, no one could see her. Whenever Petunia was cruel or Vernon had hit Harry, she had always tried to do something, anything to stop them! She had shouted, tried to move the things or step in front of Harry to guard him. But no one had felt her. In the end, she had been cried for the misery of her child.

Her lullabies had always comforted Harry. So she always sung to him, at night, to decrease the child's pain, inducing him to sleep. When Harry had gone to Hogwarts, she had prayed that someone noticed her child. And she was more than relieved that Severus had noticed her baby's pain. Now she had confirmation that her friend will take good care of Harry.

Closing her eyes, she prayed for both of them to be happy. And she bid farewell to this world in order to join her husband, James.

Severus, that night, saw Lily in his dream forgiving him, encouraging him for his charge and praying for him.

After that night, a lonely man gained love in a form of a son, a boy badly hurt, and became happy. Some of the starting days had been very difficult for them, but in the end, Severus had won the confidence of his Harry. Harry, who had not known any form of love, also noticed this strange feeling of his guardian. Severus Snape took the abuse case in the court against Dursleys, and then, Vernon and Petunia were ordered to be prisoned in Azkaban.

Their next-of- life did not turn to be a happy ending, but a happy start . . .

* * *

**End note: **

**Ok guys! Now it's you turn. Please hit the pretty button below and give as much reviews as you can. What do you think? Like it? Should I continue to write more? I don't understand that why one-shot didn't get reviews? but please, folks! Your comments would be very helpful. Criticism will be most welcomed along with suggestions. A single "nice story" comment will be good then no review.**


End file.
